This application relates to a lubrication system for ensuring adequate bearing lubrication even in zero, or very low, gravity environments.
Gearboxes are known and utilized in any number of applications. One particular application is to transfer rotation from a first shaft to a second shaft. Typically, the gears and the shafts must all be mounted in bearings.
Especially in high speed applications, the gears and bearings must be provided with adequate lubrication. Traditional bearing lubrication systems have relied on gravity to redistribute lubricant back onto the gear teeth and bearings.
However, in space applications, the lubrication systems must operate in zero, or low, gravity. The gravity drive of the traditional systems is not available.